Albus Potter & Sherlock: The Magic of Deduction
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: This is a story about Albus Potter and his friends Fred, Rose,and Lelya Chang as they start Hogwarts. But they're not the only ones... Young John Watson and Sherlock Holmes meet on the train, and two worlds collide as they meet the HPcrew and unwravel a mystery that could threaten Hogwarts for the first time in 19 years. Most of the Sherlock characters are in the story as well!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: AFTER THE AFTER: Voldemort's Secret

JUST SAYING NOW: I RECOMMEND THIS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ ALL HARRY POTTER BOOKS. IF YOU WANT TO GET GREATLY CONFUSED, THOUGH, THEN GO AHEAD. Hey guys! This is a series I'm going to write about AFTER the epilogue in the 7th book. It's going to be split up into a bunch of chapters, mainly from Albus's point of view (since it's his first year) but sometimes it will be James's, Rose's, or even Scorpio's (but probably not). So, enjoy! (Oh ya, and there will be some completely unbelievable twists in here. That's kind of my thing. Just saying.)

CHAPTER 1: ALBUS

Albus walked towards the last compartment in the train, trying to ignore the awed stares and whispers all around him. He just kept looking straight ahead. Bad choice. As he passed through a compartment, someone stuck their leg out and tripped him. Albus stumbled and fell, his trunk falling on top of him.

The person who tripped him snickered. Albus pushed himself up and looked around. His eyes rested on someone he had saw his dad look at from the platform: Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's son. "Looks like Potter tripped over his own big feet." Scorpius sneered. But Albus immediately had a retort. "No, I tripped over your big feet." Scorpius stopped snickering and narrowed his eyes at Harry Potter's son. If anyone who had gone to school at the same time as both their fathers had had seen this, they would have thought they were in a Pensieve because they were both a spitting image of their fathers. "You better watch your mouth, Potter." Scorpius said. "Only if you watch yours. If you did, this world would be such a better place." Albus retorted. Satisfied in seeing his newfound enemy's face go red, Harry's son walked away to his cousins' (and friends') compartment, smiling to himself.

Albus hurried into the back compartment, smacking right into Rose.

"Albus!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to go look for you! Where were you?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just ran into some… trouble."

"Oh Albus! Getting into fights already?" Rose said to him as they sat down next to Fred (George and Angelina's son and Rose and Harry's cousin). "It was just Scorpius, nothing ba-" Albus said, getting cut off by Rose. "Ugh! Albus! Did you have to go and fight with him already? Just because your parents were enemies doesn't mean you guys have to be!"

"He tripped ME! I didn't do anything!" Albus exclaimed, his face slightly red. Then he told them the story.

When they got to Hogwarts, Rose, Fred, and Albus grabbed their trunks and stepped out into the night. "I didn't realize it was raining." Fred said. "We should hurry to the boats."

Albus and Rose nodded and they all three rushed towards the half-giant Hagrid's voice."Woah!" Hagrid exclaimed when the three friends approached them to say hello. "You must be 'arry's son! You look exa'ly like him!" He said to Albus. "Albus Potter. Dad tells me a lot about you." Albus greeted the half-giant with a nervous wave. "Rose Weasley. Mum and Dad have told me a lot about you too." Rose held out her hand and received a bone-shattering handshake. "Ah,yes. I can see the Hermione and Ron in ye." He eyed Rose's fiery red hair. "And ye… no. You aren' George's son, are ye?" Hagrid said, peering at Fred. Fred smiled and put out his hand. "Fred Weasley. Angela's my mum too." He held out his hand and received a handshake similar to Rose's. He looked just like the original Fred Weasley. " Ah, of cours' ye are." Hagrid said, nodding his head in understanding. "Well, better get on the boats. We don' want to be late for ye' sortin'!" Hagrid exclaimed cheerily. Harry, Fred, and Rose gulped as they got on a boat and headed out towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2: Albus

Chapter 2: Albus

Albus was shaking as he went onto the boats with Rose, Fred, and a pretty Chinese girl with long jet black hair and green eyes that he didn't know. But being the polite soul he is, he stuck his hand out and said, "Hello. My name is Albus Potter."

She cheerily took his hand and shook it.

"Layla Chang." She responded with a smile. Albus couldn't help feeling surprised at how calm she was about meeting him. He wasn't cocky or anything (he was actually quite modest), all the other girls he'd seen... Well... Let's just say that saying they were less calm is kind of an understatement.

He also felt as if he'd heard the name Chang before, but pushed the thought aside. "These are Rose and Fred, my cousins," Albus introduced the other first years in the boat to his new friend. They both waved and nodded their heads.

Hogwarts Was steadily getting larger and larger as they kept gliding along the lake, disturbing its smooth surface and causing ripples behind them. And with every inch closer to the magical school, the more frightened Albus became.

"Now children," The young blonde woman said, her blonde hair coming to her waist and her blue eyes pierced at the clamor or first years in front of her. "Settle down!"

None of the children heeded her command, so she gave her wand a quick wave. A sudden shrill whistle filled the room, causing the children to immediately fall silent and cover their ears. With another wave of the woman's wand and the noise stopped.

"The Shriller spell," Rose whispered to Fred and Albus, almost out of habit. "Rigiousus Montira."

Just then the lady spoke in a loud and stern yet kindly voice,

"Glad I have your attention. My name is Professor Abbott. I shall be your Transfiguration professor this year at Hogwarts. You will soon be escorted in a line to the Great Hall to be sorted. And it doesn't matter what house you're sorted in. They are all great and noble!"

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?" Professor Abbott pointed to the girl with something to say.

"What house were you in, Professor?" She asked questioningly.

The Transfiguration Professor laughed and answered, "I was in Gryffindor. I am Head of Gryffindor House, actually."

The girl put her hand down. "Oh. I wanna be in Gryffindor then."

Once, again, Professor Abbott laughed and said, "Well, it's up to the Sorting Hat, I suppose!"

But Albus knew that the girl would be in Gryffindor. Because she was going to ask the Sorting Hat, just like his father did. And so was Albus. And it would take it into account and most likely put you there. Albus grew more and more confident as they walked through the huge double doors into the Great Hall.

Albus was dumbstruck. He had never seen anything like the Great Hall. The ceiling mirrored the weather outside and there were floating candles everywhere. And on the walls, memorials. Of everyone who died during the war. The plaques almost filled up the entire circular wall. They suddenly came to a stop as the Headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall, brought a simple stool to the middle of the room, so that all 4 of the tables filled with students could see it. Then she brought out a worn, leather hat and placed it on the stool. Then, to some peoples astonishment, the hat cleared its throat and began to sing,

Oh, another year has now begun,

And first years come about,

All you must do is put me on,

And your house name I'll shout! If the house I yell is"GRYFFINDOR!" than you are brave at heart,

Or if the house is "RAVENCLAW!

You are studious and smart.

If you find that you're in SLYTHERIN!

You're quite cunning and sly,

And if I shout out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

You're jovial and kind,

So go ahead!

Come put me on!

Sit on the stool by name

And no matter what I shout,

You'll grow great all the same!

The Sorting Hat grew silent and, after a few seconds, the Great Hall burst into applause. Professor Mcgonagall silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Now I shall call out the names!" She announced, rolling open a scroll of parchment. She then cleared her throat and called out the first name.

"Derryl Abernathy!"

A small boy shakily came up to the stool. He looked like he was vibrating by the time the Headmistress placed the enchanted hat on his head. It went all the way down to his nose.

The Sorting Hat then bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy hurriedly climbed off the stool and darted to the cheering table.

It went on like this for a minute or two and then the Headmistress called out, "Leyla Chang!"

"Good luck," Rose whispered as Leyla walked briskly up to the stool and calmly sat on the stool.

After a few moments of thinking, the Sorting Hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Leyla slipped off the stool in her usual calm manor, but Albus could see the triumphant gleam in her eyes.

Albus got called after Blake Portshire, a boy with an easygoing face, got put in Gryffindor.

"Albus Potter!"

There was a collective gasp, and whispers surrounded the first year as he stumbled up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head and it declared, "Ohh... Another Potter, I see. Hmmm... Quite brave... Smart... And yet kind and cunning... Just like your father. Where shall I put you?"

To this Albus nervously whispered "Umm.. Mr. Sorting Hat sir? I don't exactly know how to do this, so I'll just say it straight out: Please don't put me Slytherin!"

The magical hat then said, "Well, you would be great in Slytherin, my boy! Yet it takes great courage to speak out like that... You are quite like your father... Ok then, I can see you're waiting, so..."

Albus clenched his teeth as the Sorting Hat dramatically proclaimed, "The youngest son of Harry Potter shall be put in... GGGRRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers and applause as powerfully as a volcano. "YES!" Some shouted.

"WE GOT POTTER! WOO HOO!" Said others.

Albus shyly made his way to the red and gold table. He sat down next to Leyla. She smiled at him and he inwardly blushed. Then he waited for Fred and Rose to be called up.

While waiting, Albus searched the Slytherin table for Scorpio (Who had been sorted the second the hat had touched his head). It wasn't long until Abus found him, and was surprised to find Draco Malfoy's son staring (well, more like glowering) right back at Albus. The boy quickly looked away to the staff table. There, at that table, were all the professors. Albus quickly scanned the table and saw Professor Abbot talking to Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher. He also saw Hagrid, who's beard has grown considerably grayer and his face more wrinkled since Harry's time at Hogwarts. But he was probably as energetic and able as any aging half-giant could be. He waved a small wave, which was returned by the huge man. He glanced down the table and suddenly, his eyes and blood stopped cold.

At the end of the long Staff Table was a man that scared Harry to death.

He was a handsome middle aged man, with neatly combed brown hair that ran to his ears. But his eyes, his stormy gray eyes were piercing and cold, like he would kill you at any second. Albus quickly turned his head back to the stool just as Fred was getting called up. He, as all Weasleys typically do, was almost immediately placed in Gryffindor. For Rose, however, it took a few minutes.

Probably debating Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, with that brilliant mind of hers, He thought, but she was eventually put in Gryffindor.

When at last the Sorting was over, Headmistress Mcgonagall shushed everyone and began her opening speech.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First, let's introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Eldir!"

The man with the terrifying eyes stood up to applause and seemed to look straight at Albus. Then he looked away and bowed curtly before sitting back down.

Mcgonagall finished her speech and then there was food. And oh, the food was delicious! There was everything: ham, turkey, fruit, pumpkin juice, and roast beef, and just about everything else you could possibly imagine.

Then the empty plates were gone and replaced by the most delectable desserts Albus had ever seen! He piled up his plate even higher than his dinner plate and then cleared it off. He was completely full by then and couldn't eat another bite. Ok, maybe one,' he thought as he finished off his last tart. Suddenly he was very sleepy. His eyelids drooped, then snapped back open as the Headmistress started talking again.

"I do hope you enjoyed the welcoming feast! I understand you're all pretty sleepy at the moment, so I'll let you go. Have a great year to you all, and to all you good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sherlock and John

Chapter 3: New Friends, and Possible Enemies

**Hiiiii! i'm SSOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated inforever. I've been busy. This chapter actually has sherlock in it! I know right! Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me :)**

Albus headed back to the dormitory, Rose at his side.

"I wonder who that was hanging around Scorpio?" Rose asked dissmissively, meaning nothing of it. But it caused Albus and Fred to stop dead in their tracks. "Who?"

"Like I said, I don't know." Their friend shrugged, and suddenly another voice was heard behind them. If you wish to know, you need only ask."

[[At the beginning of the day]]

"Um... Could I possily... sit here?" A small voice asked, and Sherlock's head snapped away from his book and over to the door. There stood a boy with a crutch (rather odd for someone so young) and mousy brown hair, a baggy t-shirt, and jeans. He was holding a book in his hands. "Ah. Sure, John. I'm terribly bored anyway." Sherlock yawned, and John looked at him, confused. "How did you know my name?" John asked, and Sherlock nearly chuckled. _Finally_. He thought. _A chance to show off a bit. _"Oh, John, I know much more than that. I also know that you're muggleborn, your father is in the army, quite possibly away right now, and... hm, what else... ah! You have an older sister who's first name starts with an H."

John turned red. "Well, I guess I chose the wrong cabin then, I'll just be-" But something stopped him. Sherlock looked- disappointed? "I- uh... I guess I'll stay to find out how you know those things." The boy's soft heart gave in as Sherlock's eyes brightened. "Yes! Ok, John, sit down."

The first year went to sit down beside him, but Sherlock blocked the way. "Across from me, please. I _do_ enjoy personal space."

Confused but intrigued, John sat down opposite of Sherlock. "So, you know so much about me... Tell me about yourself." John challenged, and Sherlock rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes, at your service. Now. Onto how I knew." A bit annoyed, John listened.

"Let's start with your sister. Your book, on the cover, has the faint part of the letter H, written in pink pen. You've scratched it out in black though, and wrote J.W. That leads me to deduce that the book was handed down to you by your older sibling, sister by the looks of the handwriting, who was quite obviously a muggle, because if she had loved the book (and judging by the worn pages she did), then her initials wouldn't have been affected by a muggle pen. And the crutch. If you had wizarding parents, you would have had your left leg fixed already, but you haven't, so you obviously have muggle parents. As for your father, your trunk is obviously huge and made for a grown man, but you pass it off as yours. The flight tag, though, says 'Property of John Watson, Sr.' And since you don't have a brother, it's your father, therefore deducing that your name is John."

John's mouth was hanging wide open. "B-But how did you know that he was in the army?" The boy stuttered, clearly in shock.

Sherlock waved his hand dissmissively. "Oh, that's too obvious, you wouldn't want to hear about that."

But John was unnaturally aggressive about this. "How did you know?" He growled, and Sherlock simply smirked. "Ok then. On your trunk, on the tag, it also has the official army seal. That leads me to believe that he's in the army, and when I said that the look on your face was slightly wistful, which gave away the fact that his was probably away right now. Oh, how I _enjoy_ ordinary people's emotions. They're dead giveaways."

John was slightly startled by his answer. "Oh... so you don't have emotions?"

"Not usually."

"And you're not ordinary?"

"After what just happened, do you think I'm very ordinary?"

Silence.

"Fine. You win. Would you like to play chess?"

Sherlock muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" John asked, and Sherlock looked up at him. "I said, not when Moriarty's eavesdropping."

"Good job, Sherlock. Good. Job." A new, sneering voice rang out through the door to the platform. Moments later, it slid open and a boy about his age walked through the doors. "Hello, Mr. Watson. And Sherlock! Been showing off again, I presume?"

Sherlock said nothing, his face emotionless. Moriarty's face, however, was positively gleeful. "Oh, a muggleborn! How fun! I, for one-"

"Save it, Moriarty. I don't want to hear your insults." A new, feminine voice called out bravely from behind the boy. As Moriarty roled his eyes and left the cabin, in stepped a small girl with straight brown hair that reached almost to her waist. "Oh, hello, Sherlock." The girl blushed and waved, and Sherlock simply nodded his head towards her. "Molly."

"Thank you for warding off Moriarty for me." John thanked her for Sherlock, and Molly smiled broadly. "Not a problem! I'm muggleborn too, you see, and-"

"Oh, I see we'll be arriving soon." Sherlock muttered. And, moments after, the announcement was made that they should change into their robes.

"Wow." John muttered, but Moly just passed it by. "So, what house are you hoping to get? I'm hoping to get Gryffindor. They're always so brave!" The huge smile on her face was contagious. "I don't really know. Anything but Slytherin, I suppose."

Twenty minutes late they were waiting in line for the sorting hat. The song was rather interest, but hardly reassuring. Everyone in line except for Moriarty, Sherlock, and a kid with a rat-like face and sleek blonde-hair looked nervous.

Eventually, Sherlock's name was called.

"HOLMES, SHERLOCK!" Professor Mcgonnagal shouted, and he calmly walked up. As they placed the hat on his head, he grew rather bored, as it was debating between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. "Oh just put me in Ravenclaw and be done with it!" He ended up saying out loud. Moments later, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Next, wouldn't you know it, was a very nervous "Hooper, Molly."

It seemed she was muttering to herself the entire time. But, eventually, she was put in Gryffindor.

After a few more names, (Moriarty and the sleek blonde haired boy, apparently name Scorpio Malfoy, were almost immediately put in Slytherin) it was time for the one that even John had heard of: Albus Potter.

As the hat was slipped on his head, it covered his eyes, but Harry Potter's son pulled it up. Eventually, the hat decided on a fateful answer: "GGGRYFFINDOR!"

After that, not much happened. Until the lady got to the W's. "WATSON, JOHN!" She called, and John took a deep breath. "Here we go." He whispered, and bravely walked up to the hat. It was slipped upon his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Hm. Nice, caring one. Only two friends so far... Hm... where to put you?"

John gulped, and after a few moments of silence, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

the boy was happy he was put in a house with Albus Potter himself, but was incredibly disappointed that he wasn't in the same house as Sherlok. He had finally become friends with someone...

"Hi!" Sherlock said, suddenly beside John. John jumped. "What? Shouldn't you-" Sherlock put a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's just a house, anyway."

They ate beside each other happily, Sherlock basically blending in with the rest of the Gryffindors. "But someone's bound to notice you!" John murmered, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm very good with disguises, so it won't matter."

Eventually, the Opening Feast came to an end. Headmaster Mcgonnagal stood up and gave a little speech, and eventually dissmissed them to bed.

As John was walking to the Gryffindor common room for the first time, Sherlock quickly caught up with him. "What? Yo-"

"Shhh!"Sherlock hissed, and he pointed ahead of them. There was Albus and two others he didn't know, a boy and a girl, both with flaming red hair. "Listen."

"I wonder who that was hanging around Scorpio?" The girl asked dissmissively, meaning nothing of it. But it caused Albus and the boy to stop dead in their tracks. "Who?"

"Like I said, I don't know." Their friend shrugged, and suddenly Sherlock spoke up. If you wish to know, you need only ask."

The girl spun around. "And who do you think you are, eavesdropping on people like that?" She asked defensively, putting her hands on her hips. Sherlock rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes, pleasure. You?"

She looked dumbstruck. "Um. Rose Weasley. This is Fred Weasley, and you _obviously_ know who he is." Sherlock nodded and continued. "Yes, pleasure, pleasure, the boy that... Scorpio, you say? Was conversing with was Jim Moriarty. Not a surprise, if you ask me."

Albus looked curious. "Hi. Albus Potter." He stuck out his hand slowly, and Sherlock shook it. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Rose suddenly piped up, her eyes basically bulging. Sherlock nodded. "Quite. Now, I'm going to leave. You may converse with my... friend John here." At that, Johns friend slunk away, leaving everybody extremely confused.

"Well, he's an odd one, isn't he?" Fred asked, and John chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."


	4. Chapter 4: Albus and Friends

Chapter 4: Albus and friends

"So, John, did you just meet Sherlock? You seem to be really good friends with him already."

Albus's question fell on deaf ears, though, because when he looked beside him, his new friend was gone!

Allbus yawned, having just woken up from a fairly good night's sleep. He looked around,but John was nowhere to be seen. _Oh, well._ He thought. He ran to catch up with Fred, (Rose was in the owlery sending a letter), and they went with the crowd to breakfast.

Albus scanned the Gryffindor table for John as well, but he wasn't to be seen. He glanced around and spotted him at the Ravenclaw table, eating with Sherlock.

"It's strictly against the rules to do that, you know." Rose implied, staring at John as well. "Oh well. Come on, they're best friends. They just want to hang out with each other."

His friend "hmphed" and settled down for breakfast. Fred was too busy to notice the exchange, for he was stuffing his face with food. Albus chuckled at his friend, and then realized that someone else had popped up beside him. "Hello! I'm Molly Hooper." She said politely, sticking out her hand. Albus took it, and Rose and her started talking. They immediatly hit it off, talking about how exciting it is to finally be at Hogwarts.

"I'm personally excited for the _flying_ lessons." Albus said eagerly, and Fred paused in his chewing to nod in agreement. "Ok, so first lesson we have is Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Rose read off her schedule and Albus smiled broadly. "Then Charms with Ravenclaw," Albus glanced at John.

"Then DADA with Eldir and Ravenclaw _again_." Albus held in a shudder as the new professor's eyes entered his memory.

"Well, I guess Sherlock will be happy!" Molly piped up, an Albus gave her a look. "You know Sherlock?" He asked, and she blushed. "Just a bit. We live near each other, see, and sometimes he solves things for me."

"Solves things?" Rose cut in, and Molly nodded, smiling. "He's a true prodigy, Sherlock is. He'll figure you out in less than five minutes!"

Rose looked skeptical. "So, if I walked over to him _right now_ and asked him to... _figure me out_ or whatever, then he'll do it?" Molly rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course! He's always looking for a chance to show off. But he's a bit... odd, so try not to be too offended, OK?" Rose looked confused, but nodded anyway. "I better go with her." Albus said, and hurried after his friend.

"Hey, Holmes! So, apparently you're a prodigy. If you're so _smart_, then tell me some stuff about me!" Rose demanded, crossing her arms. Sherlock slowly turned around, a slight smile on his face. "Ok, Miss Weasley. Where to begin..." He stufdied her closely. "Ah! You've just finished the pudding, you have a brother named Hugo, you fell asleep writing a letter, and... hm... oh! You woke up earlier today!"

Rose looked simply dumbfounded. "I- how did-"

Sherlock interrupted her. "And albus... Slightly rushed this morning, I guess you were hungry... Such a rush, in fact, that you forgot your watch in your dormitory. Did you have a good time at the beach in the past couple of days? And no, I don't think it's weird that you dip your bacon in ketchup."

They both stood there, dumbfounded. "How in Godric's name did you know _that?_" Albus asked. Sherlock yawned. "Let's see. Albus, you have a ketchup stain on your shoulder, where some dripped off, and there are a few crumbs of bacon around your lip. One sock is higher than the other, and one is inside out. Your shoes are barely tied, suggesting that you were in a hurry. You have a clear tanline where your watch was, suggesting you wear a watch and that you were somewhere hot this did I know it was the beach and how recently you went? Easy, Your shoes still some sand in them, which is why you keep shaking your foot, and your fingenails still have sand in them as well . And Rose. Your hair was parted down the middle last night, and it was slightly frizzy. This morning you must have gotten up early and parted down the side, carefully brushing your hair. And since the humidity is so horrible here, your hair would've stuck straight up if it wasn't for the straightening charm, which, judging by the length of your hair, takes about ten minutes to do. You have a smudge of ink on your cheek and your wrist, indicating that you fell asleep on wet parchment. Apparently, you also lost track of time, and forgot to mail the letter, which is most likely the reason you woke up early, and so you were late to breakfast." He had a smug look on his face by the time he was done, satisfied by how dumbstruck Rose and Albus were. Rose blinked several times. "B-But how did you know about my brother?" She asked, sure that Sherlock wouldn't get this one. "You're holding a letter that you just got that says 'From Mum, Dad, and Hugo.' No, that's not cheating. I was using my senses."

More silence.

"Sherlock...that was SO COOL!" John exclaimed, and Sherlock gave him a sort of 'are you serious' look. "Oh come on John you've seen it all before."

"Yeah, once, and that was obvious. But this... you're a genius, Sherlock!"

Sherlock yawned. "I know."

Herbology went smoothly (A guy named Anderson kept messing up, but it went pretty well anyway). Then it came to Charms, where the Ravenclaws came in. "Ok, class! Find a partner!" Flitwick announced. John immediatly paired up with Sherlock, Rose with Molly, Fred with Albus. "Ok, class! Time to practice the basics first-" A loud yawn could be heard from across the room, and Rose glared at Sherlock.

"Let's start with _Rigiousus Montira._ Does anyone-"  
>Rose's hand shot up, not a surprise, but a shrill noise had already begun to fill the room. Flitwick turned his head in the direction of the noise to find that Sherlock had already waved his wand and preformed the spell! Sherlock stopped it to explain. "It's the Shriller spell, Mr. Flitwick. It emits a loud noise, usually used to silence people or get their attention."<br>Flitwick blinked rapidly. "B-But... you didn't _say_ the spell. So you must have..."  
>The prodigy rolled his eyes. "<em>Yes<em>, I did it nonverbal. Just give me the bloody points and move on with it."

"Wow, Mr... Holmes, is it? Learning nonverbal at your age is... quite a feat... 30 points to Ravenclaw!"  
>Albus and Fred almost laughed at Rose's infuriated look, but held it in for their own sake.<p>

Charms went by rather quickly after that, and several points racked up for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Sherlock against Rose. By the end of the class, Rose was clearly worn out, but Sherlock seemed completely unfazed. Albus had done all right, but he was saving most of his energy for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After lunch and break, Albus clutched his wand tightly in hand and walked towards the DADA classroom, wand at his side. As he entered, he found that no one was there. No one except Sherlock.

"Stay back." Sherlock whispered, and Albus heeded his request. Afte a few minutes of Sherlock observing his surroundings, he noddede curtly and the young wizard entered the room. "Why isn't anyone else here...?" Albus asked, and Sherlock glared at him slightly. "I see you forgot your watch again. We're 30 minutes early."

"Oh. Why are _you_ here?"

"Beecause a third-year, muggleborn, leg recently hurt, who had just come from Herbology, fell and hit her head, causing a nasty injury and for her glasses to break. There's a good chance she'll recover though, it was made to look like an accident but it wasn't."  
>Albus blinked. "How did you...? Never mind. But how do you know someone was hurt?"<p>

Sherlock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes ordinary people are so _boring_. It's positively _obvious!_ Come here!" He motioned for the boy to come closer, then stopped him at a certain distance. "See? Dirt, from her sneaker. But only _one_ of her sneakers, so she must have been using only one leg properly to get her here. And judging by the small streak of dirt here, she was limping. She just came from somewhere outside, therefore ruling out all classes but sneakers are muggle sneakers. No guarentee that only muggle parents would've bought their kid _Nikes_, but only a muggle-born would actually bring them to Hogwarts and wear them frequently. She's obviously a girl, judging by the length of her hair. She slipped, supposively on the mud, but judging by the slight streak marks on the concrete, someone cursed her. When she hit her head, her hand immediatly went up to protect her head- resulting in a chipped fingernail-" He held up a tiny, almost invisible shard of somehing- "and a strand of long, red hair to fall out. And, oh look, a piece f glass from her glasses!"

Albus just shook his head. "I will never doubt you again, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock just smirked. "Good choice. Now let's wait here until the professor who's responsible for all this appears."


End file.
